Flag Zombie
Flag Zombies '''are enemies with in Plants vs. Zombies Online. They appear in all worlds, and always lead a "wave" of zombies. They will only appear during a wave, and never anytime else. They have the same stats as Basic Zombies, although they are just slightly faster. They are one of the four main zombies, the others being the Basic Zombies, Conehead Zombies, and Buckethead Zombies. Flag Zombie List * Flag Zombie (Player's House) * Flag Mummy Zombie (Ancient Egypt) * Flag Pirate Zombie (Pirate Seas) * Flag Cowboy Zombie (Wild West) * Future Flag Zombie (Far Future) * Peasant Flag Zombie (Dark Ages) * Beach Flag Zombie (Big Wave Beach) * Cave Flag Zombie (Frostbite Caves) * Flag Adventurer Zombie (Lost City) * Astronaut Flag Zombie (Space Race) * Party Flag Zombie (Party '99) * Neon Flag Zombie (Party '99) * Worker Flag Zombie (Industrial Revolution) * Steampunk Flag Zombie (Industrial Revolution) * Tribal Flag Zombie (Tiki Island) * Sunken Flag Zombie (City of Atlantis) * Shadow Flag Zombie (City of Atlantis) * Coldfront Flag Zombie (Distant Coldfront) * Soldier Flag Zombie (Garden Warfare) Almanac Entries Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 '''Toughness: Average Speed: Basic His flag marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. A spelling impaired zombie named "Brian," Flag Zombie keeps thinking the rest of the zombies are talking to him. At least he feels important. Flag Mummy Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge sandy "wave" of zombies. Egyptian Flag Zombie is so far behind he thinks he's in first place. He's clearly living in de-Nile. Flag Pirate Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge salty "wave" of zombies. A zombie that needs no introduction. Flag Cowboy Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge dusty "wave" of zombies. The Lone Brainer leads the way. Future Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge future-proof "wave" of zombies. Sometimes Future Flag Zombie regrets having to be at the bleeding edge of zombie wave advancement technology. Peasant Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge dark "wave" of zombies. They keep telling Peasant Zombie that there is no greater reward than being granted the banner to carry into battle. But when he see other Peasant Zombies being granted cones, buckets, and even helms, he thinks maybe they're making that up so they don't hurt his feelings. Beach Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge wet "wave" of zombies. Talk about a disgruntled zombie. Beach Flag Zombie is fed up. None of the other zombies seem to appreciate just how difficult it is for him to swim while holding a flag. Not once have they thanked him for doing the hard work that needs to be done. So it shouldn't come as a surprise: He's been interviewing for jobs elsewhere. Cave Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge frosty "wave" of zombies. Cave Flag Zombie has been in the flag-carrying business for a long time. It's been his life's work. He's good at it. But sometimes, just sometimes, he longs for a change. He wonders if he could be good at something else. He wonders if he could leave it all behind and start fresh. He's pretty sure he's having a mid-life crisis. Flag Adventurer Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge intrepid "wave" of zombies. Flag Adventurer Zombie is always shouting "Tally ho!" as he leads the charge. At least he's shouting it in his head. Astronaut Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge out-of-this-world "wave" of zombies. TBA Party Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge centennial "wave" of zombies. TBA Neon Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge light "wave" of zombies. TBA Worker Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge working "wave" of zombies. "It's always great to carry the flag. To be the front of the line. To be the one everyone relies on!" Worker Flag Zombie knows he would have a better chance of "unliving" if he had gotten a cone, or a bucket. But he knows that he's the importan-... Worker Flag Zombie #9346, 1867-1902. Death by peas. Steampunk Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge smokey "wave" of zombies. Special: Produces smog behind him while walking. He thinks he's doing a great job. He thinks he's the best flag-carrier around. In truth, Zombie Manager has been thinking of firing him. He could at least wave it around, or do some cool tricks with it, but all he does is hold it and walk forward. That's not how advertisements work! Tribal Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Blows his horn to mark the arrival of an ancient "wave" of zombies. TBA Sunken Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge, murky "wave" of zombies. He's not sure how the flag even stays intact underwater. It's a little weird to be honest. He just does his job, but yeah, that kinda creeps him out. Shadow Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Brings forth a lurking "wave" of zombies from the shadows. Bhv! Wkdw vhhpv wr vwxq lw, dqg eulqj iruwk d skbvlfdo irup. Wkxv, dqg dwwdfn fdq eh eurxjkw xsrq lw. L pxvw nhhs wklv lqirupdwlrq vhfuhw. Zkr nqrzv zkdw hovh lw fdq gr lq d skbvlfdo irup. L'oo suhirup wklv rq lw, ohw'v vdb, wrpruurz. L krsh iru wkh ehvw. ~Capt__n _. _il_ Coldfront Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a futuristic and cold "wave" of zombies. TBA Soldier Flag Zombie Brain Cost: 300 Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Marks the arrival of a huge marching "corps" of zombies. TBA Gallery Flag_ZombiePVZ2.png Flag_Mummy_Zombie2.png Flag_Pirate_Zombie2.png Flag_Cowboy_Zombie2.png Future_Flag_Zombie2.png Peasant_Flag_Zombie2.png BeachFlagZombie2.png Cave_Flag_Zombie2.png Flag_Adventurer_Zombie2.png Neon_Flag_Zombie2.png Trivia * Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Zombies (PvZO) Category:Player's House Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Zombies Category:Pirate Seas Zombies Category:Wild West Zombies Category:Far Future Zombies Category:Dark Ages Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Zombies Category:Lost City Zombies Category:Space Race Zombies Category:Party '99 Zombies Category:Industrial Revolution Zombies Category:Tiki Island Zombies Category:City of Atlantis Zombies Category:Distant Coldfront Zombies Category:Garden Warfare Zombies